Do You Believe in Reincarnation?
by Kagamine Chen
Summary: Mineka Rin, seorang wanita yang berusia 20 tahun, tak percaya dengan yang namanya 'reinkarnasi'. Apakah setelah mengetahui kondisi Len, dan membaca novel yang diberikan Len. Apakah ia dapat mempercayai hal itu yang sulit diterima dengan logika tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Believe a Reincarnation?**

**Pair: LenxRin Kagamine! -not incest-**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan punya saya... Tapi punya Yamaha sama Crypton. (Baca: cuma minjam karakternya doang *ditabok)**

**Summary: Mineka Rin, seorang wanita yang berusia 20 tahun, tak percaya dengan yang namanya 'reinkarnasi'. Apakah setelah ****mengetahui kondisi ****Len, ****dan menerima novel. Apakah ****ia dapat mempercayai hal itu yang sulit diterima dengan logika tersebut?**

**Berlaku DLDR!**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san...**

**Rin's POV**

Hahh, aku sangat yakin, kalau reinkarnasi itu tidak akan ada... Semua itu hanyalah rekayasa belaka, yang bisa dikatakan asumsi orang tua...

Lahir kembali, dengan alasan yang konyol, membuatku tertawa dibuatnya. Kalau memang reinkarnasi itu ada, aku ingin sekali mengajukkan pertanyaan konyolku.

Apa alasan seseorang dilahirkan kembali? Dan mengapa setelah orang itu dilahirkan kembali, ingatan mereka semua hilang bagaikan tanpa jejak?

Semua itu pun masih menjadi _**misteri yang tak akan terucapkan dan terjawabkan, secara logika**_.

"RINNN-**CHANNN**!" Teriak sesorang berambut honey blonde dengan membahana. Rin yang mendengar teriakan itu, langsung menutup telinganya, sambil menengok ke arah teriakan.

"HEI, JANGAN TERIAK! LENNY **SHOTAA**!"

"Huaaaa.. Rin-**chann**... Kau jahatt sekaliiii... Padahal aku ingin memberi pertanyaan bagus untukmu tahuuu..." Ujar Len dengan OOC. Pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ sama seperti Rin, berusia 20 tahun. Mungkin sifat Kagamine Len agak sedikit kekanak-kanakan walaupun usianya sudah dewasa.

"Ughh, memangnya apa yang kau ingin tanya'kan padaku, hm?" Tanya Rin dengan sedikit kesal. 'Kenapa aku bisa selalu dekat orang seperti dia ya? Selalu aja menyusahkanku, cerewet, dan terlalu hyperaktif...' Batin Rin.

"Apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya _Reinkarnasi_?" Len pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya. Seperti tatapan penyelidik, yang ingin mendapatkan kepastian dari penjahat. Rin yang agak risih ditatapi dan diberi pertanyaan konyol itu.

"Tentu saja-" Len menatap Rin dengan berbinar-binar. Seolah-olah, ekspektasinya tercapai.

"TIDAK! **BAKAA**! Mana ada yang namanya Reinkarnasi!? Itu semua hanya bohong! Kalau memang itu ada, mana buktinya?"

Len hanya _speechless_.

Rin langsung menyeringai senang. "'Kan sudah kubilang, kalau reikarnasi itu gak ada, dan gak bakal terjadi..."

_**JDERRRR!**_

"Hueeee... Rin-**chan**... Kau jahat sekaliiiii... Berarti kalau aku mati, dan tak bisa dilahirkan kembali, aku nanti gak bisa lihat orang yang kucintai untuk kedua kalinya dong!?" Len teriak gaje, yang membuat semua orang menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Rin yang merasa di_death glare_ oleh orang-orang sekitar, langsung membekap mulut Len dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kalau kau masih ingin hidup, bertingkahlah seperti orang dewasa! Kagamine Lenny!" Ucap Rin dengan sarkastik. Len yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cengar-cengir dengan muka tak bersalah. "Hahaha... **Gomen nasai**, Rinny..."

**Len's POV**

Hahh, gadis yang unik... Tak pernah percaya dengan reinkarnasi... Padahal aku sangat... Banget... Percaya... Yah, kalau dia percaya, aku sangat senang... Bahwa, hidupku...

_Tak akan lama lagi... Untuk bersamanya lebih lama lagi..._

Dan, Mineka Rin adalah gadis yang kusukai... Yah, walaupun sifatnya susah kutebak, tapi mungkin ada beberapa sifat 'langka'nya yang sudah kuketahui selama ini..

**Len's POV ends**

"Huhhh, aku kira kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi... Padahal-" Len pun menatap Rin dengan sendu. Ia sebenarnya ingin memberitahu'kan yang 'sebenarnya' pada Rin. Sayangnya, Rin tidak terlalu peka.

"Padahal apa? Tumben sekali, dari nada bicaramu, kau sepertinya sedang serius." Ujar Rin sambil keheranan. Len yang segera menyadari apa yang tidak boleh dikatakannya, langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hehe... Padahal.. Uhmmm,"

"?"

"..."

"Padahal?"

"Padahal, jika kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi, aku ingin memberimu, novel ini..." Len langsung menyodorkan novel yang sedang dibacanya. Kebetulan ia membawa buku itu, dan sangat tepat waktunya.

Rin langsung mengambil novel itu. "Uhmm, agak kuno sekali novel ini. Seperti berasal dari ratusan tahun lalu.." Ujar Rin sambil membolak-balik'kan buku itu. Dari covernya, sampai tulisan di novel itu diperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Hehe... Novel itu memang kuno, Rin-**chan**... Kau jangan lihat dari covernya... Coba kau baca isinya... Dan kau akan menemukan, mengapa aku percaya dengan-"

"_**Reinkarnasi**_."

Hening...

Seperti waktu berhenti di antara mereka. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan daun, Aktivitas manusia yang berada di sekitar itu, juga... Berhenti..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Aneh... Seolah-olah, Len sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku... Dan ingin memberitahuku lewat buku ini. Tapi apa ya, yang disembunyikan Len dariku?' Batin Rin sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang agak sedikit gatal. _**Voila**_! Semua yang tadinya hening, kembali seperti semua, dan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"..."

"Kau boleh membaca dan memulangkan novel ini sesukamu! Oh ya, aku ada keperluan mendadak nih! Maaf ya, kalau tidak bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi! **Jaa nee**, Rinny!" Len langsung melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan Rin yang masih terpaku dengan novel itu.

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

'Kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak ya? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu pada Lenny?'

**...Keesokkan harinya... **

**Rumah Mineka Rin, pukul 10.00**

"Hei, Len."

"Uhm? Apa kau sudah baca semuanya?" Len menatap Rin dengan agak sedikit kikuk.

"Sebagian saja. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, antara aku, kau, dan buku ini.." Ujar Rin.

"..."

"Le-Len? Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau terlihat sangat pucat-"

"Dan terlihat sangat kurus.." Rin melihat Len dari atas hingga bawah. Jujur ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Len sekarang ini. Wajah Len sangat pucat, seperti mayat hidup.. Badan Len yang agak berisi, sekarang terlihat lebih kurus.

"Haha! Aku baik-baik saja kok! Kau tak usah khawatir! Oya, tentang 'novel' itu, memangnya apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Len berbohong, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rin yang dengar jawaban Len, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal.

"Bagaimana baik-baik saja!? Lihat dirimu di cermin! Jika kau merasa baik-baik saja, mengapa mukamu pucat sekali, hmm?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ba-" Rin yang kesal dengan jawaban Len, langsung menarik tangan Len menuju kamar Rin.

_**GREP!**_

"Lihat dirimu baik-baik, **Baka shota**!"

Len langsung melihat dirinya di depan cermin. Ia melihat mukanya pucat pasi, bibir yang pecah-pecah, mempunyai kantong mata. Belum lagi dengan badannya kurus... Err, mungkin kurus kering..

'Sepertinya pernyakitku semakin parah dari waktu ke waktu..' Batin Len miris melihat penampilannya sekarang.

"..."

"Memangnya kau kenapa sih?! Kau selalu saja menyimpan masalahmu sendirian! Sejak orang tuamu meninggal, kau menjadi agak tertutup denganku!" Ucap Rin sambil menahan air matanya. Selama ini Rin selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Len. Dan ia sudah mengganggap Len _lebih dari sahabat sendiri_...

"Hei, siapa bilang aku menyimpan rahasia darimu... Aku baik-baik saja kok... Mungkin aku agak sedikit kurang tidur. Hehe," Len tertawa seperti tanpa beban yang sedang dideritanya. Ia tak mungkin memberitahu Rin, tentang 'itu'. Bisa-bisa Rin memperlakukannya seperti anak usia 2 tahun.

Rin menatap Len tak percaya, ia tahu Len sedang berbohong. "Kau bohong.." Len langsung memeluk Rin sambil mengelus-ngeluskan tangannya di pundak Rin. "Sudahlah Rin, kita tak usah membicarakan ini lagi. Oke?"

Muka Rin memerah bak tomat. Ia tak sangka, kalau Len memeluknya dengan, errr, romantis... "Hahh, terserah kau sajalah! Aku sudah tak peduli..."

Len terkikik pelan. Ia tahu, Rin mempunyai arti tersendiri dalam kalimatnya itu. Terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengakui itu, batin Len.

"Haha! Kau tak pandai berbohong ya, Rinny..." Goda Len. Bukannya sabar menanggapi perkataan Len, Rin pun langsung mengeluarkan aura gelapnya. Dan...

_**BAG.. BUGG... BUGG...**_

"HUAAAA... **ITTAII NEEE**!" Pekik Len kesakitan. Kepala Len yang tadinya masih baik-baik saja, sekarang muncul 2 benjol. Hampir mirip buah jeruk, batin Rin sambil tersenyum sadis.

**Pukul 14.00**

"Rinnyy~ tadi 'kan kau belum jawab pertanyaankuu~" ujar Len _childish. _"Pertanyaan apa sih, **baka shota**!? Kau menggangguku tahu!" Jawab Rin ketus.

Len mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan sebutan 'baka shota'. "Huhh! Kau jahat sekali, Rinny.. Padahal aku ingin bertanya tentang novel itu..."

"?"

"Kau bilang kau punya perasaan yang aneh 'kan? Siapa tahu, aku mengetahui sesuatu, yang belum pernah kau tahu," ujar Len menyeringai. Seperti seorang profesor yang mendapatkan jawaban spektakuler.

"OH! **E-etoo**..."

_Wushh!_

Angin yang kencang membuat suasana agak sedikit berat. 'Ughh.. Sakit sekali... Aku mohon jangan sekarang!' Batin Len berusaha menahan sakit di kepalanya itu. Rin yang melihat Len kesakitan 'secara tersembunyi' langsung, memegang dahi Len.

'Nggak panas, tapi kok berkeringat dingin?' Batin Rin curiga.

"Ja-Jadi?" Len mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata. Berusaha menahan sakitnya itu.

"Setiap aku membaca buku itu, aku merasa ada hal yang mengikatku bersama dengan-"

_**BRUKK!**_

Len pun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Hidungnya penuh dengan darah. Rin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Terkejut. Dan..

"LENNN!" Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Rin langsung menyeret Len ke mobilnya.

_**BRUM.. BRUMM!**_

_**CKITT...**_

Rin langsung menginjak pedal gas dengan kuatnya. 'Ngebut sekarang, atau Len yang akan jadi taruhannya!' Batin Rin yang khawatir. Ia sudah tak perduli dengan ocehan para pengguna jalan yang merutukinya.

"WOI, YANG BENAR DONG MENGEMUDIKAN MOBIL!"

"HEII, INI JALAN BUKAN PUNYA LU!"

"AWAS! JANGAN NGEBUT DONG!

"HOII, PUNYA MATA GAK SIH?!"

Rin yang -agak- sedikit brutal mengendarai mobil, membuat Len yang tadinya pingsan, agak sedikit terbangun olehnya. Mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang pening, Len tersadar apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya tadi.

_**"Ja-Jadi?" Len mengucapkannya dengan terbata-bata. Berusaha menahan sakitnya itu.**_

_**"Setiap aku membaca novel itu, aku merasa ada hal yang mengikatku bersama dengan-"**_

_**BRUKK!**_

_**Len pun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Hidungnya penuh dengan darah. Rin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Terkejut. Dan..**_

_**"LENNN!" Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Rin langsung menyeret Len ke mobilnya.**_

'Oh tidak... Pasti Rin akan membawaku ke rumah sakit! Bahaya! Nanti dia akan mengetahui penyakitku!' Gerutu Len dalam hati.

_**BRAKK!**_

_**JDUGG!**_

_**TIN! TINN!**_

Ups, sepertinya karena terlalu tergesa-gesa, Rin menabrak sebuah mobil di depannya. Dan, _**voila! **_Dahi Len pun hampir menyentuh(baca: kejeduk) keras dengan kursi mobil, sedangkan Rin, harus diceramahi habis-habisan oleh pemilik mobil itu.

Bukannya terima ceramah itu, Rin langsung mengambil dompetnya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang **yen**, sebagai ganti rugi.

"Nih, saya akan ganti semua kerusakan mobil anda!"

Melihat Len yang masih setiap berbaring dengan wajah pucat, ditambah dengan hidung yang mimisan, membuat Rin langsung masuk ke mobilnya.

"EH! Urusan kita belum sele-"

_**BRUMM! BRUMM!**_

_**WUSHHH!**_

"Huhh, dasar merepotkan. Gak lihat ya, aku lagi terburu-buru!?" Rin yang mengoceh sendiri entah pada siapa. Len yang dahinya hampir kena kursi mobil, langsung _shock_ dan pingsan... lagi tentunya.

_**Rumah sakit Vocaland**_

Len yang langsung dibawa Rin, dengan cara diseret, membuat suster yang melihatnya kebingungan. 'Aneh..' Pikir mereka semua. Karena jengkel melihat suster yang berjaga di situ, Rin langsung teriak dengan ketusnya. "WOI, JANGAN DILIHATIN DOANG! BANTUIN CEPAT!"

Suster yang tersadar akan kalau di belakang Rin ada yang sedang pingsan. "E-Eh?! I-Iya!" Ujar suster itu dengan terbata-bata.

"Len... Kau sebenarnya menyimpan rahasia dariku 'kan?" Gumam Rin sambil membantu suster mendorong kasur Len ke ruang ICU. Len yang mendengar gumaman Rin hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Sambil menunggu hasil yang akan disampaikan dokter, Rin teringat, kalau ia membawa buku yang Len berikan padanya. "Hah, daripada aku tak melakukan aktivitas apa pun, lebih baik aku baca novel saja."

Rin membuka halaman yang ia batasi dengan pembatas bukunya.

"Hmmm, halaman 50.."

_**Halaman 50**_

_**Aku pun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sambil menahan sakitku ini. Memang seharusnya aku dibantu oleh suster, tetapi aku menolaknya. Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri. Aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain karena penyakitku ini.**_

_**"Hah.. Hah.. Ughh.. A-Aku harus kuat! Aku harus sembuh dan menepati janjiku!"**_

'Ugh!? Kenapa sih kok tidak ada nama di novel ini!? Memangnya aku tahu siapa yang sakit!?' Batin Rin kesal.

_**Penyakitku semakin lama, semakin menggerogoti tubuhku. Aku tak tahu berapa lama, akan hidup di dunia ini. Seandainya waktu berhenti, aku ingin kau ada di sisiku untuk menemaniku.**_

_**Dan disaat yang kutunggu, akhirnya kekasihku datang juga dengan membawa buah kesukaanku, buah pisang. Senyumnya yang menghangatkanku, dan mata azurenya yang terlihat sangat hidup serta enak dipandang.**_

_**"Heiii! 'Kan sudah kukatakan, kau jangan sok kuat! Baka..." Ujar kekasihku sambil membantu memapahku untuk berjalan. Aku agak merutuki keadaan ini. Seharusnya aku tidak mempunyai penyakit ini, aku pasti akan mengajaknya kencan bersama ke taman kota, atau ke tempat romantis. Bukan di rumah sakit.**_

_**Aku pun cengar-cengir menanggapi perkataannya, "Hehehe... Aku 'kan tak ingin merepotkan kalian semua.. Termasuk kau.." Ujarku sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalaku yang tak gatal.**_

_**"Kau jangan membuat bertambah sedih! Mereka semua tidak merasa, kalau kau merepotkan mereka! Itu sudah tugas mereka! Kau harus sembuh! A-Aku i-ingin kau te-terus be-bersamaku di sini.." Ucapnya menahan air mata. Aku yang melihatnya menangis, langsung mengelap air matanya. "Aku juga inginnya begitu. Tapi, kalau kita tak bisa bersama, aku harap kita bisa dilahirkan kembali."**_

'Hmm, apa mungkin, yang terkena penyakit itu adalah laki-laki? Aku semakin bingung.' Batin Rin.

"Apa anda anggota keluarga dari Kagamine Len?" Ucap dokter secara tiba-tiba, membuat Rin terlonjak kaget dan langsung menutup novelnya secara refleks.

"E-Eh? Saya! Saya adalah sahabat dekatnya!" Ujar Rin. Dokter yang mendengarnya, langsung bertanya, "Apa tidak ada anggota keluarganya? Selain anda?"

"Ayah dan Ibunya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Dan dia tak mempunyai adik maupun kakak. Sedangkan sanak saudaranya, aku tak tahu nomor mereka." Jelas Rin kepada dokter itu. Dokter itu hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Saya ingin bertanya pada anda. Apa Len-**san** rutin melakukan kemoterapinya?" Rin mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung.

Dokter yang merasa Rin -sahabat Len- tak tahu apa-apa, langsung angkat bicara.

"Sahabat anda menderita kanker ganas."

Rin membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Air matanya langsung mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

"ITU TAK MUNGKIN DOK! SAHABAT SAYA TAK MUNGKIN MENDERITA PENYAKIT ITU DOK!" Teriak Rin menepis pernyataan dokter itu. Pernyataan yang terlalu menyayat hati untuk diterima, serta untuk dihadapi.

"Tolong anda sabar dan tegar.. Kita tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidup diri kita mau pun orang lain! Saya harap anda tenang dahulu. Saya belum menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar dokter itu sambil menenangkan Rin.

Dokter itu berdehem sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sahabat anda menderita penyakit kanker-"

"Kanker apa dok?"

"Kanker otak stadium 3."

_**DEG!**_

"A-APA!?"

_**TES...**_

Air mata Rin semakin mengucur tanpa henti dari pelupuk matanya. 'Apa berarti aku harus menjalani hari-hari terakhir bersama Lenny?' Batin Rin miris.

"Saya perkirakan Len-san masih mempunyai waktu 3 bulan untuk perawatan intensif. Seperti kemoterapi, mengonsumsi obat-obatan, dan-"

"Tidak boleh keluar rumah sakit."

"!"

"Karena di luar sana, banyak sekali bakteri dan virus yang akan memperparah keadaan Len-san."

Mau tak mau Rin harus mengambil keputusan. Ia harus langsung menyarankan dokter itu untuk segera merawat Len. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tak rela jikalau, waktu kebersamaan ia dengan Len harus dihabiskan selama 3 bulan di rumah sakit.

"Jadi apa pilihan anda?"

"..." Rin masih tak bergeming dengan pertanyaan dokter tersebut. Ia masih bergelayut dengan keputusan yang harus ia ambil.

"Anda harus mengambil keputusan dengan cepat, karena kami harus melakukan tindakan yang cepat."

Rin menghela napasnya berat. "Ya sudah! Aku memutuskan untuk Len dirawat di sini. Aku akan membawakan bajunya ke sini. Mohon bantuannya dok."

Dokter itu mengganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Nama saya Shion Kaito. Kalau anda?" Tanya dokter itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Rin pun berjabatan dengan dokter berambut biru itu. "Nama saya Mineka Rin. Aku mohon lakukan yang terbaik untuk sahabatku Shion-san." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum terpaksa.

"Baik.. Saya akan melakukannya semampu saya." Ujar dokter itu.

.

.

.

**Ruang ICU, tempat Len dirawat. Pukul 16.00**

"Enghh?! Di mana aku?" Len mengerjap-ngejapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sedikit demi sedikit, kejadian yang tadi ia alami berputar-putar dalam otaknya. Dengan terkejut, Len langsung duduk di kasur.

'Mati aku... Pasti Rin sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya!' Jerit Len dalam hati.

Pada saat yang tepat, Rin datang ke kamar Len. "Ternyata kau sudah bangun ya?" Tanya Rin sambil tersenyum manis, tetapi bagi Len, senyuman itu seperti menyiratkan sesuatu.

"I-Iya.. Uhmmm.. Rinny-" pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Len, terputus karena selaan Rin.

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Hahhh.. Aku kira, aku bisa menyimpan rahasiaku dengan baik.." Ucap Len dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Rin.

_**PLAKK!**_

"!"

"**BAKAAA SHOOTTAAA**!"

_**Tes..**_

Rin menampar Len, dengan air mata yang mengucur tanpa izin Rin.

"Kenapa kau menamparku, Rin?" Tanya Len dengan pipi kemerahan. Rin harus menahan amarahnya, untuk melayani pertanyaan konyol yang ditanyakan Len.

"Kau bodoh. Sangat bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"KAU SANGAT BODOH! KAU SEAKAN-AKAN KUAT DI DEPANKU DAN TAK PERNAH MENCERITKAN PENYAKITMU!" Teriak Rin dengan gusarnya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"..."

"Padahal aku selalu ada di sisimu. Waktu dulu, aku selalu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku apa yang kualami. Aku mempercayaimu. Aku tahu kalau kau bisa menjaga rahasiaku. Tapi, giliran kau.. Apa kau percaya padaku, Len?" Tanya Rin lirih.

"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku tak menceritakannya kepadamu, Rinny.." Ujar Len sambil mengusap air mata Rin dengan saputangannya.

Mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung. "Apa alasanmu, hm?" Tanya Rin sambil berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Sambil cengar-cengir, Len langsung menjawab, "Ups.. Rahasia.. Rinny~"

Menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Rin langsung menepuk bahu Len dengan kerasnya. Membuat Len langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"**Ittaiii.. Baka no** Rinny.." Dengan aura gelap Rin yang kebetulan mendengar ejekan Len, langsung membuat Rin evil smirk. "Apa yang kau katakan Lenny?"

"**E-Etooo**... Bulannya sangat indah 'kan, Rinny?" Len terbata-bata pada saat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"INI MASIH SORE, **BAKA SHOTTTAAAA**!"

"HUUAAA~"

.

.

.

.

"Oya Rinny, apa yang dokter katakan padamu, hm?" Tanya Len sambil membuka pembicaraan. Rin yang mendengar pertanyaan Len, langsung tersenyum getir.

"Dia mengatakan padaku, kalau kau penyakitmu sudah masuk stadium 3. Dan dokter itu bilang, kau masih punya waktu 3 bulan lagi."

"Hmm, jadi penyakitku tinggal 1 stadium lagi." Len menundukkan kepalanya. Kesempatan hidupnya untuk bersama Rin, gadis yang ia anggap _lebih dari_ sahabat sendiri tinggal beberapa bulan lagi.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengurusi perkerjaanmu di kantor dan setiap hari aku akan membawakan pakaian ganti untukmu. Karena-"

"?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan agar kau dirawat di rumah sakit ini, dan tidak membiarkanmu keluar dari sini."

"!?"

"Agar kau bisa menjalankan kemoterapi, meminum obatmu dengan baik dan teratur." Jelas Rin kepada Len yang masih agak terkejut.

"APAAAA!?" Teriak Len tak percaya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua Rin!? Percuma juga aku dirawat! Toh ujung-ujungnya aku akan ma-"

"Sekali lagi kau ucapkan 1 kata itu, aku akan menghajarmu." Ancam Rin dengan palu di tangannya, entah darimana asalnya.

"Aku tak ingin di sini Rin! Kau tahu 'kan aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersamamu sampai waktuku tiba!" Ucap Len sedih.

Wajah Rin langsung bersemu merah. Malu mendengarnya. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga sedih. "Haha.. Kalau itu kita 'kan bisa menghabiskan waktu di sini.."

"Eh!? Kenapa begitu!?" Len terkejut dengan perkataan Rin. "Bukankah kau lebih suka kalau jalan-jalan di luar sana!?" Ucap Len, sambil menunjuk ke arah luar jendela.

Rin menghela napasnya. "Tidak juga ah.. Aku 'kan harus melihat situasi dan keadaan dulu, bakaa! Karena-"

"?"

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku.."

To Be Continue!

A/N: Hai, Minna-san! Perkenalkan, aku author baru. Yah, mungkin menurut kalian, fic ini jelek banget. Tapi, aku harap kalian bisa mereview ficku ini.. Aku akan sangat menghargainya, baik fave maupun review.

Aku akan melanjutkan, jika reviewnya 4 ke atas (ekspektasi #plak)

Jangan sungkan mereview, karena Review atau Fave kalian berharga bagiku! :)

Ditunggu ya! XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do You Believe Reincarnation?**_

_**Pair: LenxRin Kagamine! -not incest-**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan punya saya... Tapi punya Yamaha sama Crypton. (Baca: cuma minjam karakternya doang *ditabok)**_

_**Summary: Mineka Rin, seorang wanita yang berusia 20 tahun, tak percaya dengan yang namanya 'reinkarnasi'. Apakah setelah **__**mengetahui kondisi **__**Len, **__**dan menerima novel. Apakah **__**ia dapat mempercayai hal itu yang sulit diterima dengan logika tersebut?**_

_**Warn: AU, OOC, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat/lambat.**_

_**Berlaku DLDR!**_

_**Previous chapter: **_

_**"Eh!? Kenapa begitu!?" Len terkejut dengan perkataan Rin. "Bukankah kau lebih suka kalau jalan-jalan di luar sana!?" Ucap Len, sambil menunjuk ke arah luar jendela.**_

_**Rin menghela napasnya. "Tidak juga ah.. Aku 'kan harus melihat situasi dan keadaan dulu, bakaa! Karena-" **_

_**"?"**_

_**"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku.."**_

_**Happy reading, Minna-san..**_

Wajah Len langsung memerah tak karuan. Rin yang menyadari perkataannya, langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. Malu sekali. Baru kali ini ia berbicara seperti itu kepada seorang laki-laki.

"Ehhhh! Kau jangan salah sangka duluuuu... I-Ituuu-"

Len menyeringai senang, ia langsung cengar-cengir, dan mengedipkan matanya kepada Rin. "Hehe.. Aku tahu apa yang-" Wanita berambut honey blonde itu semakin gugup. Dan-

_**BAG.. BUG.. BUGG!**_

Len berteriak dengan kencangnya. Pasti kita sudah tahu, kalau lagi-lagi Len dipukul Rin dengan kerasnya.

"_**ITAIII**_! HUEEEEEEE!" Pekik Len kesakitan. Rin pun menghela napasnya, dan menyeringai sadis ke arah Len. Len yang merasa dirinya disakiti, langsung berbicara dengan _**lebay**_nya.

"RINN-_**CHAN**_! Katanya kau itu mengganggapku segalanya bagimu, kenapa kamu memukulku?! Kenapa!? KENAPAAA!" Len berteriak seperti sinetron TV di rumahnya, Rin hanya menutup telinganya. Sakit. Mendengar suara cempreng Len yang begitu membahana.

"Hoiii, berisik tahu! Apa kalian berdua tidak bisa menjaga ketenangan di rumah sakit!?" Teriak salah satu seoarang pasien yang merasa terganggu.

"Maaf! Kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi," Len langsung meminta maaf. Melihat Rin yang juga tak ikut membungkuk, Len langsung memegang pundak Rin, lalu mendorongnya untuk membungkukkan badan Rin. "E-Eh! Iya..." Ujar Rin yang sadar, dan menggembungkan pipi _chubby_nya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sih, Lenny!"

"Kau juga! Kenapa kau memukulku, hm? Sakit tahu!"

Adu mulut di antara keduanya terjadi lagi. Walau sudah dimarahi, tetap saja berlanjut.

"Ah! Salahmu sendiri! Kenapa menggodaku mulu!?"

"Eh!? Siapa yang menggodamu! Kau saja yang sensi.."

Tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pembicaraan mereka. Selalu ada ejekan, dan hinaan yang dilontarkan keduanya.

"Cih, _**baka shota**_!"

"Hm, dasar maniak jeruk."

"Daripada kau, maniak pisang!" Ujar Rin tak mau kalah.

"Vitamin C mulu, pantas saja mukamu sering banget berubah-ubah!" Kata Len sambil menyindir.

"Daripada pisang mulu, gak sehat juga.. Karena-"

"Sudah hentikan pembicaraan konyol kalian," Ujar salah dokter berambut biru. Shion Kaito. Rin yang merasa perkataannya disela begitu saja, memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hm.. Jadi kau dokternya ya?" Tanya Len tak sopannya, menunjuk Kaito dengan telunjuknya. Rin yang melihatnya, langsung..

"Hei, ngapain kau nunjuk-nunjuk dokter Kaito!? Sungguh tak sopan!" Kata Rin dengan ketusnya. Len pun tak menanggapi perkataan Rin.

"Hmm, iya. Aku dokter yang akan menangani penyakitmu." Ujar Kaito dengan santainya. Len hanya menatap tajam dokter itu. "Untuk apa kau susah-susah menangani penyakitku, hm? Percuma saja..."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Len!?" Tanya Rin yang tak percaya perkataan Len barusan.

"Yah, 'kan aku sudah bilang Rinny, percuma saja.. Ujung-ujungnya aku akan ma-"

_**PLAKK!**_

_**Tes...**_

"Jadi kau mau _**mati**_ ya? Kau sungguh tak berperasaan. Padahal-"

"-Aku ingin sekali kau _**hidup**_!"

Air mata Rin menetes dengan deras. Sedih seperti menusuk jantungnya. Ia tak menyangka, kalau seharusnya Len tak berbicara seperti itu.

Kaito yang merasa suasana tak mengenakkan baginya, langsung memecah suasana yang agak tegang itu.

"Sudahlah Rin-_**san**_. Lebih baik, saya memeriksa keadaan Len-_**san**_. Silakan anda tunggu di luar sebentar." Ujar Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Rin.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Rin keluar dari ruangan Len dirawat. Ia langsung menuju toilet, untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

_**Di Toilet, pukul 20.00 malam.**_

Rin membersihkan wajahnya dengan air yang mengucur dari keran air. Matanya membengkak, karena terlalu banyak menangis. _**Aku terlalu buruk, untuk dipandang orang lain**_, pikir Rin.

"Hiks... Kenapa Lenny harus berbicara seperti itu? Berarti semua yang kulakukan ini sia-sia saja!" Ujar Rin kesal, sekaligus sedih memikirkan perkataan Len barusan.

Walaupun Rin dari tampak luar, selalu aktif, mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkastiknya, judes, selalu 'berpura-pura' kuat, tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat rapuh. Ia tak mau, kalau orang lain mengetahui kelemahannya, sekaligus di depan orang yang ia cintai sekali pun.

"Hmmm, lebih baik setelah ini aku pulang ke rumah dulu." Gumam Rin, sambil beranjak pergi dari toilet.

Rin langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat ke ruangan Len. Dan ternyata, pada saat yang tepat, dokter Kaito, keluar dari ruangan Len.

"Eh!? Dokter! _**Chotto matte**_!"

Dokter itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. "Hm? Ada apa Rin-_**san**_? Saya kira anda sudah pulang.." Ujar dokter itu.

"Saya ingin tanya, apa ada yang membahayakan dari kondisi Len saat ini?" Tanya Rin.

Dokter itu hanya diam terpaku. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. "Eh? Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaan saya, dok?"

"Bisakah kita jangan berbicara di sini?" Tanya dokter kepada Rin, tak memperdulikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Rin barusan.

Rin hanya bisa menggangggukkan kepalanya, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

.

.

.

_**Di ruang dokter, pukul 21.00**_

"Hmm, jadi apakah anda bisa beritahu saya?" Tanya Rin kepada dokter berambut biru itu. Dokter itu langsung mengambil sesuatu dari mejanya. Sebuah map berwarna coklat.

Dokter Kaito langsung mengeluarkan isi map itu, Rin yang menatap map itu mempunyai firasat yang tak enak.

"Hmm, isi apa itu dok?" Tanya Rin balik, khawatir tentunya. Dokter Kaito hanya menjawab, "Silahkan anda baca sendiri,"

Rin langsung mengambil dan membaca kertas itu, dan ternyata...

"Ini pasti tidak mungkin!" Ucap Rin tak percaya. "Maaf, itulah hasil cek darah, yang kami lakukan tadi." Dokter Kaito memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing.

"..."

"Jadi, perkembangan sel kanker dalam tubuh Len-**san** sangat cepat. Saya juga baru menyadarinya, dan menurut saya perkiraan tentang 3 bulan, salah besar."

Rin terpaku mendengar 'tentang 3 bulan, salah besar.' Daripada bingung, Rin langsung bertanya, "Apa maksudnya dok? Bisa anda perjelas lagi? Maksudku langsung ke inti saja.."

Dokter Kaito berdehem sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Intinya adalah kita bisa memperkirakan, kalau 2 minggu ini kanker dalam tubuh Len-_**san**_ masih bisa terkendali.

Tetapi, kalau sudah lebih dari 2 minggu, kita harus melakukan kemoterapi sesering mungkin, karena pada saat itu, sel kanker dalam tubuh Len-_**san**_ membelah diri semakin cepat, dan semakin ganas." Jelas dokter Kaito dengan panjang lebarnya. Dan reaksi Rin...

Tertegun. Bingung. Sedih. Campur aduk semuanya. Ah, penderitaan apalagi yang akan dihadapi oleh keka- Bukan.. Tetapi sahabatnya.

"Hm, apa yang harus kulakukan!?" Gumam Rin yang dapat terdengar jelas oleh dokter Kaito. "Mungkin anda harus membuat Len-_**san**_ selalu bahagia, menjalani penyakitnya. Habiskanlah waktu sesering mungkin bersama Len-_**san**_."

Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Di sisi lain, ia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Len. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan perusahaan Len yang sedang diurusnya? Ia-Rin- harus mencari biaya untuk pengobatan Len. Di dunia ini tak ada yang gratis.

Rin tersenyum miris kepada dokter berambut biru itu. Dengan lesunya, ia berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "_**Arigatou nee**_, atas sarannya.. Dokter.." Ucap Rin sambil meninggalkan dokter itu yang masih terduduk di tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

_**Di Rumah Rin, pukul 22.00**_

_**BYURR..**_

"Hahh.. Segarnyaaa akuuu..." Bunyi cipratan air dari arah kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan dirinya dengan air hangat. Ingat, air hangat, bukan air panas. Ototnya pun kembali _rileks_, tak seperti yang tadi, sungguh pegal, capek, dan lain-lain.

Ia pun langsung mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk berwarna sama dengan rambutnya. Dan sesudah itu..

_**BRUKK!**_

Rin langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur ukuran _**queen size**_nya itu. Sungguh empuknya, gumam Rin dengan senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya itu.

'Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa ya?' Batin Rin yang ingat akan suatu hal yang penting. Tiba-tiba dengan efek dramatisir yang ada di kartun kesayangannya, muncul sebuah bohlam lampu yang terang benderang di atas kepalanya.

_**TRINGG!**_

"AH YA! NOVEL ITUUU!" Rin akhirnya ingat, apa yang tadi ia lupakan. Dengan cepat, ia ke arah ruang tamunya, dan langsung mengambil novel yang diberikan Len kepadanya.

"_**Gotcha! There you're!**_" Ucap Rin yang bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri, dengan bahasa Inggrisnya tersebut, sambil menuju ke arah kamar tercintanya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Rin langsung membuka novel itu dan melanjutkan membaca halaman yang belum sempat dibacanya tadi.

_**SRETT...**_

_**Halaman 51**_

_**"Aku juga ingin, kalau kita dilahirkan kembali. Dan sekarang, aku semakin percaya tentang reinkarnasi.." Ujar kekasihku sambil menutup mata dan menghela napas. Akhirnya saat yang kutunggu, telah tiba.**_

_**Aku sangat senang, karena ia mempercayai hal yang sulit diterima dengan logika tersebut. Walaupun itu mustahil, aku ingin sekali Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaanku, jika diizinkan.**_

_**"Haha.. Akhirnya kau percaya ya! Dasar maniak jeruk..." Godaku pada kekasihku. Ia yang mendengarnya hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Sungguh menggemasakan. Biasanya ia menjitak dahiku dengan pukulan mautnya, tapi karena mungkin ia tahu, penyakitku dapat membunuhku kapan saja, lebih baik ia manahan pukulannya kepadaku.**_

_**"Cih, dasar maniak pisang! Hmm, Baka shootttaaaaaa!" Ejeknya kepadaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ejekkannya. Tetapi yang membuatku berniat mengejeknya itu, karena raut wajahnya yang sering berubah-ubah, membuatku semakin gemar mengejeknya.**_

_**"Hm, maniak jeruk.."**_

_**"Baka Shottaaa!"**_

_**"Kepala jeruk"**_

_**"Masih mending, daripada kepala pisang!" Ejek kekasihku menjulurkan lidahnya. "Weekkk!"**_

_**"Haha.. Wajahmu seperti tidak pernah disetrika.. Sungguh lecek seperti bajuku! Haha," godaku sambil tertawa.**_

_**Dan..**_

_**"ITAIIII!"**_

_**Bukan pukulan yang ia layangkan kepadaku, tetapi sebuah cubitan yang amat keras di tanganku. Seketika itu juga tanganku membengkak, seperti digigit tawon.**_

_**"Haha! Rasakan itu, BAKAAA!"**_

_**"Hueeee.. Orenjiii jahat sekaliii.. Kau tak takut aku mati seketika?" Tanyaku dengan mendramatisir keadaan. Ia-kekasihku- hanya menanggapi dengan jawaban 'tsundere'nya itu. "Cih, orenjiii! Kau sepertinya tak pernah memanggilku dengan namaku ya!? Biarkan saja, kau mati, aku tak peduli.."**_

_**"W-WHATT! Jadi Orenjiii, tak sayang padakuuuu... HUEEEEE..." Tangisku yang amat lebay pun menjadi tatapan mematikan dari pasien-pasien lainnya. Kekasihku, langsung cepat-cepat menyeretku ke ruanganku dengan gesitnya. "Dasar Baka Shootttaaa! Runnn awaaayyyy!" Teriaknya mengejek sambil menyeretku pergi.**_

"Hmm, aku merasa aneh dengan novel ini, kenapa sifat Orenjii ini mirip sama aku ya?" Tanya Rin kepada dirinya sendiri. Bingung adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan saat ini.

Ia langsung membaca ke halaman selanjutnya. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja langsung membaca ke bagian _ending_nya, tetapi kalau ia baca _ending_nya dahulu, pasti ia sudah akan bosan dengan pertengahan novel ini nanti.

_**Halaman 52**_

_**"Oren-channnn... Jangan terlalu cepat berlari, hosh.. Hosh.." Keringatku terus mengalir dari dahiku, hah! Demi apa aku bisa capek berlari?! Padahal **__**waktu dulu**__** ia adalah juara lomba lari.. Dulu.. Sekarang?! 300 meter saja, aku sudah kelelahan.**_

_**"Hahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu, dalam hal berlari!" Ujar kekasihku dengan bangganya. Hahh, sungguh menyebalkan. Dan saat yang paling menyebalkan telah tiba...**_

_**Ruang kemoterapi, pukul 13.00 siang**_

_**"Huaaa.. Ini adalah saat yang paling kubenci, seumur hidupkuuu.." Ucapku dengan takut, sampai keringat dingin pun jatuh dari pelipis pipinya. Sungguh menakutkan, batinku dalam hati.**_

"Eh?! Kemoterapi ya? Hmm, mirip sekali seperti Lenny.. Hmm.."

_**Wusshhh!**_

Angin malam berderu dengan kencangnya, tanpa Rin sadari.

"Ouiiii! Aku lupa menutup jendelaaa! Hiiiii, dinginnn.." Ucap Rin kelabakan, ia lupa menutup jendela kamarnya. Karena terlalu keasikkan membaca novel. Hahh, sungguh dinginnya angin malam.

_**TIN... TIN... TIN...**_

Alarm ponsel Rin berdering dengan nyaringnya, membuat Rin yang sehabis menutup jendela kamarnya, langsung menuju ke tempat ia menaruh ponselnya.

_**'Tugas kantor Rin+Len'**_

"Matiiiii akuuuuuuuu!" Teriak Rin membahana sampai membuat lampu tetangga menyala, karena suara Rin yang menggema.

"Oiiii! Berisik! Ini sudah malam!"

"Ah! _**Gomen nasaiiii**_.." Ucap Rin meminta maaf.

Memijit kepalanya yang pening, Rin pun langsung membuat kopi, dan membuka laptop kesayangannya. Dan-

"Oh tidakkk... Besok aku ada presentasi dan kerja sama lagi di perusahaanku dan Lenny!" Gerutu Rin kesal, seharusnya ia menyelesaikan tugasnya tadi siang. Dan sekarang waktu sudah mau menjelang 12 malam. Poor you, Rin..

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pagi harinya, pukul 06.00**_

_**KRINGGGG!**_

Alarm jam weker Rin, berbunyi dengan kencangnya. Membuat Rin yang baru tertidur pulas di mejanya pun, terbangun dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"TIDAKKK! _**Kussooooo**_.. Aku saja baru tidurrr! Argh.. _**Kusooo**_..." Serapah-serapahan pun ke luar dari mulut Rin tanpa henti. Ia sudah tak peduli, dengan ocehan tetangga yang mungkin membicarakan dirinya.

"Jam 7 aku harus berada di kantor.. Hmm, apa boleh buat, aku tak tidur deh.." Dengan gontainya, Rin mengambil handuk dan ke arah mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, Rin langsung ber-_**make up**_, untuk menutupi 'mata panda' nya. Lalu, ia lansung melihat jadwal yang akan dilakukannya hari ini.

Jam 7.30: Meeting

Jam 11.30: Presentasi

Jam 14.30: Kerja sama dengan perusahaan lain

Jam 15.00: -

"Hah! Aku gunakan untuk menjenguk Lenny saja!" Ucap Rin yang senang, kalau ia mempunyai waktu untuk menjenguk keka- ups, sahabatnya.

Ia langsung mengambil barang-barangnya, dan langsung melesat ke arah mobilnya. Dan..

_**BRUMM...**_

Seperti biasanya, Rin mengendarai mobilnya dengan brutal. Ia terlalu dan sangat senang untuk menjenguk Len nanti sore. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mengumpulkan uang yang banyak dan sering menjenguk Len.

_**VocaLand Hospital.. 08.00 pagi**_

"HUEEEKKK.."

Len pun muntah setelah menjalani kemoterapinya. Sungguh menyakitkan. Harus mengalami mual, pusing, dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di bagian kepalanya. Perutnya seperti dililitkan dengan tali rafia, kepalanya seperti ditimpa palu, serta juga seperti ditusuk menggunakan pisau.

"Ughhhh..." Len pun memegang perutnya dengan kencang. Suster berambut hijau tosca itu memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Apa saya perlu-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan suster berambut hijau tosca itu, Len memandangnya penuh intimidasi.

"Keluar dari ruangan ini. . ," ujar Len dengan sarkastik, membuat suster itu menciut dengan seketika. Tanpa banyak bicara, suster itu langsung keluar dengan cepat.

"Hahh, apa aku sudah selemah ini!? Ini sangat menyakitkan!" Len langsung berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dengan lesu dan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya itu.

_**BRUKKK..**_

Len menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur itu. Dengan mata tertutup, Len pun berkata, "Rinny... Aku sangat rindu padamu, kenapa _**Kami-sama**_ selalu memberikan takdir ini kepada kita berdua?!"

"Padahal aku sangat ingin kita bersama! Hah, jika aku diberikan kesempatan _ketiga _kalinya, aku akan berharap pada _**Kami-sama**_, untuk merubah takdir kita," ucap Len yang tanpa disadari, didengar oleh seseorang.

'Hmm, kalau begitu, ini kehidupan keduanya ya?' Batin seseorang yang tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan Len.

"Sungguh aneh, tapi nya-"

"Siapa di luar!?" Tanya Len yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan seorang itu, yang mengupin ucapannya. Dengan cepat, Len langsung membuka pintu kamar itu.

_**SRETT..**_

"KAU!"

.

.

.

.

TBC..

A/N: Akhirnya Chapter 2 jadiiii! Kyaaaaa! Aku senang bangetttt! #kayak_cheerleaders #plak

:3 Dan terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua, sudah mau baca, review+fave+follows! Astaga, benar-benar di luar dugaankuuuuuuu... :3

Oya, yang punya facebook, ada yang mau ke grup Vocaloid Fanfictions Indonesia? XD #plak

Okelah, daripada lama-lama menunggu curcolan gak jelas, ini balasan reviewnya!

Kurotori Rei: :) terimakasih karena udah review fic ini, Len menyembunyikan ini semua, karena- xD tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya! Soalnya pertanyaan itu adalah bagian rahasia dari fic ini.

XD nah, di chapter selanjutnya mungkin aku bakal menjadikan Rin sebagai orang yang peka.. :) Nah, jangan lupa untuk mereview, dan keluarkan semua uneg-unegnya ya! #woy

Minamika Runa: Chottooo matte! Eh?! Bagus?! Menurutku fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna terimakasih kalau udah bilang fic ini bagus, dan silahkan mereview ch 2 ini... :)

Kiriko Alicia: xD wah, pertanyaan yang sama tadi kayak Kurotori Rei, dan itu menjadi bagian rahasia dari fic ini lhooo... #woy

XD eh!? Aku salah ya? Maklum bahasa inggrisku sedang :v Dan coba aku hapus 'a' nya... XD terimakasih untuk koreksiannya! #bow

Silahkan mereview chapter ini! :)

Shinseina Hana: :3 terimakasih atas pujiannya, tetapi fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna :). XD tenang aja, ini juga rencanaku(?) #woy sebelumnya :) tetapi pukulannya gak sering-sering amat kok. XD :D

:) terimakasih atas fave+follow :3

Silahkan mereview chapter ini! :)

Shiki Sato: :D terimakasih atas reviewnya! Hmmm, okelah, maaf kalau kebanyakan bold.. Apa mungkin aku italic aja? #sama_aja_nak

XD tak apa kita 'kan sama-sama belajar :3 aku pun juga belajar dari author lain. :)

:3 tenang aja akan kulanjutkan :) dan ini chapter 2 nya! Semoga makin penasaran! :D #hush

Silahkan mereview chapter ini! :)

Martinachristy54: xD :) tenang aja kok, nanti kubuat Rin peka, yah, walaupun author satu ini ngaco akan jalan cerita(?) Tapi bakalan aku usahakan! :)

#dor

XD malahan aku sendiri sebenarnya juga gak terlalu percaya :v #plak yah, untuk mengatasi kekacauan hati(?) Terlahirlah fic ini! #prok_prok

Kyaaa! Arigatou udah fave+follow!

Silahkan mereview chapter ini! Apa seru? Bikin penasaran? Kalau enggak, aku bakal pikir jalan cerita untuk ch 3! XD

Kei-T Masoharu: iya, aku author baru di sini! #prok_prok #ditendang what!? Bagus!? Arigatou, tetapi diksi yang aku pelajari juga masih dan sangat parah habis. :D itu sudah rencana author #plak #dibakar :3 terimakasih untuk reviewnya!

Silahkan review ya! Apa chapter ini seru? Atau bikin pusing? Silahkan ke dokter mata #plak #woy

Kurayami Nea: xD yah, padahal aku pengen bikin angst sih, tapi karena gak kesampaian jadilah fic ngaco, dengan genre campuk habis :D #dibuang oke, ini sudah lanjut! Silahkan di review! :3

Kagamine 02 Story: Haiiii! Ketemu lagi, diacara bukan sepulu- #plak oke, abaikan. XD fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna nak#plak tapi kita 'kan sama-sama belajar! XD ini sudah lanjut, tenang aja Len palingan cuma benjol doang #dideathglare_Rin

Silahkan review di chapter ini!

Guest: Hmm, kalau itu mungkin terjadi..waduh, kalau misalnya rin reinkarnasi jadi lily/lenka, nanti pairnya berubah dong? xD soalnya kalau aku ubah alur ceritanya, nanti agak aneh. Jadinya endingnya gak 'sreg' seharusnya LenxRin, jadi LenxLily atau LenxLenka..

Tapi aku hargai sarannya. :) terimakasih mau memberi saran. Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang chapter ini? Ada yang aneh? Maaf kalau aneh. Dan silakan review!

Nah, itu balasan reviewnya!

Sama seperti biasanya, review yang lebih dari 4, membuatku semangat melanjutkan ch3! Haha! #plak

Mind to RnR? Don't a silent reader!

:)

Best regards,

Chen.


End file.
